O Twilight Princess
by I Live For The Fantasy
Summary: O Twilight Princess, here at last, Wield the magic of evils long past, Forbidden and dark, in one helmet, one mask. Light dwellers faithful in the hope you provide, Though you fight not for their people, But for your people's pride. It's poetry, yes, but it's better than it sounds. T for the end of this game, which *SPOILERS* is really sad. You can read as MidLink or friendship.


**I am going to start posting more poems, methinks: they serve as inspiration when I cannot come up with a good chapter for my actual stories, and I personally think I'm better at poems anyway. This one is a tribute to Midna, one of the most awesome characters in LOZ history. (That **_**is**_ **a matter of opinion, but if you do not like her, why are you here?) If you review, I might just make more-if not, well, there's no real consequence other than making me sad-but you don't want to make me sad, do you, so review anyway!**

O Twilight Princess,

Where do you hide?

Your people suffer under evil's reign,

Do you remain, alive?

Do you watch as both worlds burn?

Do you fight for their freedom?

Your life on the line,

How do you survive?

O Twilight Princess,

Emerged, at last,

But reverted to magic of evils long past,

Forbidden and dark, in one helmet, one mask,

Do you remember your ancestors' minds?

All consumed by this power, one at a time?

Interlopers, sorcerers, they have many names,

But how can you use such power to bring peace once again?

O Twilight Princess,

Who stands by your side?

With what and whom have you allied?

A light dweller, no less,

A beast of divine

Prophecies and legends

Of both his and your kind,

Stays for the sake of those he must find,

And the princess of light,

Imprisoned under your twilight

But faithful, no less, in the hope you provide,

Though your fight not for their people,

But for your people's pride.

O Twilight Princess,

Evil whispers in your ear,

Why not turn your back on those you hold dear?

Says the same man, who cursed you to live,

Like this, a powerless, insignificant imp

He needs you, your power, to keep light at bay,

But under his curse the Twili will stay,

You struggle, you shout, you try oh so hard,

But you lay defenseless, wolf thrown on the ground,

You need him, you realize a second too late,

More than you thought in your blind hate,

Of his people, despite his brave, loyal traits,

You try to help him but evil brings you your fate.

O Twilight Princess, contorted in pain,

Your screams echo still in the cold, silver rain,

White as a sheet, you cling to his fur,

Plead him to bring you your place of last words,

To ask the light princess to help him complete

His task, in your one last breath and heartbeat,

Princess holds your hand, and listens with intent,

Tell of sacred power, and holds up her hand,

Realizes your path and denies you your end,

To you, she says, my spirit I lend,

As she disappears, you lift, and you stand.

An unwanted gift, but given, no less,

As within you her spirit now rests.

O Twilight Princess, from hero you still hide

Your truth, your identity hidden inside,

Helped save your life and proved many times

His loyalty, yet still you refuse to decide,

To tell him your story, he deserves to know,

Put him through so much, why do you deny it so?

You tell him your heritage, but never your rank,

Blame yourself, though the dark one made sure you sank

To the bottom, he drowned you; he tried to destroy you,

Yet, still you keep secrets from those who adore you

Who never so much as growled in warning at you

While you kicked and yelled and never held true

To him, you owe to him so much,

Yet still, you do nothing, though his face you touch

With affection, you refuse to give him any of your trust,

He cares not for Rupees but for everyone,

But you refuse to open your heart even to one.

O Twilight Princess, now everything comes clear,

He knows now, the secrets that you held so dear,

It does not change him, not even a bit

He just tries harder with his strength and his grit,

He watches as you end your enemy,

But you and him both know the fight far from its end.

O Twilight Princess, the end so nigh,

One last enemy must die,

Sits on the throne, a glint in his eye,

Of triumph, a power you choose to risk

Everything you have to deny,

Try to protect, however useless, your saviour who loved you so

Arms outstretched but to no avail

Yellow eyes open, veins blacken, dark possession,

As hero tries to run to you, evil bars the way,

Watch as the monster's power begins to decay,

Fused Shadows unite, giant arms refuse to let the evil stay,

Princess of light, pure and beautiful, but alive?

No one knows for sure

As beasts take form and fight to death,

You help your hero to victory,

Something shifts inside you,

Golden light of spirit returns home,

Eyes open, blue as ever, perfect cerulean globes,

Stutter, but the saviour knows

For hearts that merge, understand each other forevermore,

But the battle never ended, and the monster takes another form.

But O Twilight Princess, now can you repay your debt?

You sense his power-too strong for your wolf to comprehend,

You refuse to let him try, Fused Shadows spin as his eyes widen,

Reaches out to nothing as he and the Light Princess disappear to blackness,

As your spear raises, and plummets…

O Twilight Princess, your judgment waned,

But the Light Spirits bring you life again,

Third time's a charm, a beautiful charm, tall and sleek

Cape billows in the wind,

He runs to you, sees your true self and stares,

And though you ask, he does not care

About your beauty, just the fact

That you live, still intact.

O Twilight Princess, do you regret?

After you beat him, then yelled at him, then kept from him

Now you plan to break his heart again

How will you sleep at night?

He stands, oblivious, does not know,

As you talk, he does not know,

That he will never hear your voice again,

You cry, push the tear away,

An empty promise,

See you later,

Still he does not know,

And then the tear meets the Mirror,

He knows, they both know,

His shock shows on his face.

O Twilight Princess,

Your people compliment you when you return,

_But he did not care about your beauty, just the fact,_

_That you lived, with him, before the Mirror cracked._

**It ended up involving more Link than I intended :P But I wouldn't count that as a bad thing!**

**Anyway, review! Please. Or I'll cry T_T**


End file.
